Scratch Off For a Better Life
by lilsis321
Summary: Ever since her mom commit suicide, life went downhill for Illani. Her Dad became a drunk, bills stopped being paid, and her best friend stopped coming to school. With ratty clothes, un showered skin, and a one dollar bill clutched in her hands, she buys a scratch-off ticket. (This is an imprint story...)
1. Downward slope

_**Ever since her mom commit suicide, life went downhill for Illani. Her Dad became a drunk, bills stopped being paid, and her best friend stopped coming to school. With ratty clothes, un showered skin, and a one dollar bill clutched in her hands, she buys a scratch-off ticket.**_

O~Chapter 1~O

I yanked my smelly hair out from my grimy neck with my hands. Pulling an elastic around the hair, I kept it out of my face as I placed the books back on the shelf.

"I thought they didn't let the homeless folk inside the library."

"I thought not, too. Grimy little thing, isn't she?"

I turned to the two inconsiderate old ladies who were gabbing about some one behind me. Oh- correction. They were talking about me. Their heartless comments halted as I met their gaze.

I am _not_ homeless. Maybe a little under cared for; but certainly not homeless. Instead of remarking snarkily back to them (just like I wanted to _so_ badly), I plastered a 'kind' smile on my face and asked, "Can I help you ladies find anything?" Both women looked startled, and scuttled away hurriedly.

I turned back to the shelves and rolled my eyes. I allowed my eyes to glance at the library's clock, which read 11:11 AM.

This meant two things; I had 49 minutes left of my shift, and I get to make a wish.

_I wish for things to get better, and for Paul to talk to me again_. I chanted silently in my head. My best friend had been at school this morning (freakin' finally! Boy has been out for _weeks_!), but I had to leave early because I had this shift to cover.

I get paid five dollars an hour from the Librarian, Ms. Pots, and work three hours every day. After this I used the water fountain here, and pat my grumbling belly and nibble on some old bread. Next, I work at a book store in Port Angeles until four in the afternoon. I walk there, and I have to admit- it takes me a while.

Around six O'clock I go to my next job and mow lawns for the people in La Push. I had found a battery powered mower in our garage, and charge it up for use the next day.

For a week or so, I actually used some of my money to buy food... yeah that only worked for a week or so. I can buy some bread at the market to treat myself sometimes and maybe a handful of protein shakes (Which _sooo_ nasty... BLAH!), but most of my hard earned cash is stolen by my dad.

I ask the people who hire me for all of the money- day by day- so I can bring something home. I don't get hired by many because of my horrid hygiene, and demand for the money I have earned that day, _on_ that day.

So as I walk home, I imagine the usual welcome I am faced with when I return home. I could practically feel the sharp pain in my back as I am thrown against the wall. He will ask for it all. All that money that I would have worked for the past few hours. If I don't give it to him, or don't give him enough, I get beaten harder. If I do, he lets me go to my room with a only couple of punches and some rough shoves.

Deep breathes, Illani.

I stopped by Paul's house and sat on the front stoop as I wrote my letter.

By the end, my ink was almost out. A deep frown came onto my weary face. I'd have to by a new one. A could set aside a dollar or two from the stack i have to give to my dad, I think. I mean, I should really be buying more food for myself, you know, just setting aside a couple of dollars for some fruits or veggies. But, my dad would smell food, or see me with an actual smile on my face and punish me more then usual.

I folded my sheet of paper with the letter on it, more frustrated then I had been in a while, and stuffed it half-way under the door. My letters to Paul became alike a journal. I wrote about my day- always sure to sugar coat it for him- and leave it for him to read.

I finished my journey home, and-like always- tried the window to my bedroom for easy entrance and no abuse. But, _like always,_ it was locked.

My dad must have some time sober, so he had the thought to lock it so he could let his anger out on me. I tried all the other windows, and finally resorted to using the front door.

"Illllllawnie!" My father's slightly drunken voice called.

I made no noise, just held out my palm with all of the money I had earned (Minus, of course, the money for a new pen.)

He counted the bills in silence.

"How many lawns today?"

"One." I lied. He would know that I had kept the two dollars if I told him I had mowed two lawns today.

"Don't lie to me, you stupid girl. You wouldn't have been gone that long if you only had to mow one lawn." My dad sneered.

I pulled one of the two dollars out of my pocket, but folded it to make it look like two when I handed it to him.

"That's my girl. Now, I'll be home with a guest later; so I don't want any funny business, you got that?" He stated menacingly. "Good." And just when I thought I would go un-punched tonight, he socked me, right in the gut. With an oof I went down to my knees, clutching where his fist had hit me. My glasses clattered to the floor.

My dad's shoe came down on my ribs. Then on my leg, and finally on my left arm. Silent tears rolled down my face, and I dragged myself to my room.

I undressed myself until I was only in a bra and underwear, and crawled into my bad smelling bed. I closed my eyes and pretend that it didn't hurt.

* * *

The next day at school, Paul wasn't there. But Jared was; and Paul had been with Jared yesterday! Excitement bubbled within me. I made my way over to him, wearing an extremely baggy sweatshirt, and large jeans that had stains all over them (Oh the perks of being dirt poor!)

"Hi. Have you seen Paul today?" My eyes started at my feet, and made their way to his eyes. They held pity. I _hated_ pity.

"Uh- Illani, right?" I nodded. So Paul had told him about me! "Listen, Paul wanted me to tell you something." Really? YES!

"He wanted me to say, 'I can't see you anymore. We're just too different.'" Jared pursed his lips and walked away.

_Too different_? The _FUCK_! HE HASN'T TALKED TO ME IN _WEEKS_! _No_. NO! What. The. Hell?! _Forget school! _I scoffed to myself.

I stormed right off campus and wrote Paul a letter. Damn Paul. Damn him. I shoved the note with extra forced under his door, not caring if half was showing or not. I used the last of the pen, then, and threw it on his doorstep.

I stormed to the local Seven Eleven. Maybe I could buy a slurpee. I'd get myself a coke one.

There is no reason to work anymore; I don't make any profit. There is no reason to save myself from my father's beatings; my best friend doesn't want me anymore.

I would find a way to contact my Grandmother. To hell if Dad found out. At least I'd have my slurpee.

* * *

$1.24. That's how much a fucking slurpee cost. I felt tears in my eyes, and heard the chime of a customer entering the store.

Blinking back what tears I could, I walked to the counter and surveyed the scratch-offs.

"Uh- Can I have this one?" I pointed through the glass at one that could win 'Up to 5 Million Dollars!' (I made sure it was _ONE_ dollar...).

"Sorry, hun. Gotta be 18 or older." Just my freaking luck. I bowed my head in defeat and turned to leave.

"I'll buy it for her." A man's voice from behind me stated. I turned in awe to see an old man in a wheeled chair.

"I'm Billy." He introduced himself to me. "Here ya go." He took the dollar from my hand and plopped it on the counter. I suppose he took my bill, so if I actually did win anything, it was mine- and I would know it.

"Alright, sir." The cashier took the dollar and gave him the scratch-off card.

"Here." Billy had a crinkly smile.

"I'll give you 50%." I cracked a smile as I said this. I wasn't going to win anything, but I still felt the need to inform him of it.

"I won't hold you to anything." Billy chuckled. I used my nail to scratch off the numbers.

My deep brown eyes widened and my jaw went slack.

* * *

**AN! Please tell me how it went :P And, if ya'll could; I need some help on the whole part about the money making for Ilani, and how this whole abuse thing works... so please either PM me, or review to give some pointers on how to make it believable and realistic. **

**-Lilsis321 OUT!**


	2. Letters to Paul

**O~Chapter 2~O**

**Paul POV**

It started with hell, and ended with hell. Well; actually, it started with a fever. Then it just got worse and worse.

It got to the point where I honestly convinced myself I had mono or something. But then Sam came to see me. Next came the phasing and the lying. By that time, it had already been an entire week of school, and I lost track of time.

"You can't see her."

"I know." That's what hurt the most. Knowing that Ilani was feeling lonely. But Sam was right; I couldn't see her... at least not until I got better at controlling myself. I was actually starting to get the hang of not seeing her everyday, and got used to seeing the green trees flash by me as I sprinted through the woods as a wolf. That's what I thought... until I she stopped by my house, and my neighbors houses, and started leaving those damn letters.

* * *

_Dear Paul,_

_Are you okay? I mean, really? You haven't been at school for the past week and I haven't heard from you. I'm kinda starting to worry. I called and visited everyone I could; even went to your house! And... nothing. So I am leaving this note here, and I do hope that you get it!_

_I won't tell you in a letter because it is SO easily compromised ;), but I have something to tell you... it may include you finally having to return all of those years I have been the GREATEST BEST FRIEND EVER! Thats pretty much my way of saying that I kinda need you now, bro!_

_Love you,_  
_Ilani Meyers_

* * *

I should have known Ilani wouldn't give up easy. I did wonder what she meant about needing me though...

* * *

_Dear Paul,_

_It's been two weeks. For real, dude? I know your here! The last letter I shoved into your door wasn't there when I left this one._

_Just- please. Please let me know that your still here, ya know?_

_Don't worry about me, I'm just over here worrying that you have gotten kidnapped. That's cool bro._

_Stuffs not so hot over here... I was hoping that maybe when you came out of your 'hermit' shell (hope fully sometime VERY soon) that we could talk. Because I'm in deep poopy, dude._

_Love you,_  
_Ilani Meyers_

* * *

Deep poopy? What the heck? Things must be getting kind of tough over there. I guess that comes with being separated from your only and best friend. I know the feeling, yet I did also feel a tight brotherly bond forming with Sam and Jared.

* * *

_Dear Paul,_

_Sorry, I was going to do these weekly... but I really need to talk to you. Shit has gotten pretty bad over at the Meyer household. It's only been three days since my last letter, but I am really desperate for my best friend right now._

_I'm feeling... is self conscious the word? Oh well- Self conscious is what I'm going with! My glasses broke and I don't have money to get them fixed. I'll be blind as a bat for while :P_

_It's been getting tougher over here. Money is tight._

_Love you,_

_Iliana Meyers_

* * *

Money is tight? She can't fix her glasses? Things don't seem very great over there. I just have to get a rein on my temper, and I can see Lani again.

She was seriously starting to worry me with these asking to see me, and hints that shit was going down hill for her.

Things fell into a routine. Wake up, eat (ALOT), phase and patrol, eat lunch, patrol, get letter from Lani, eat, sleep. Everyday. Everyday I would come home and read her letter while I ate my dinner, and then I would meander to my room and collapse on my bed for sleep.

And, today when I went to go to bed; the window had been pried open. My eyes widened. Someone had broken into my house.

I searched swiftly, (after phasing and taking some laps around the house to cool down) to see just what this freaking thief had robbed.

All I could find that was slightly out of place was a sweatshirt that I could have easily lost all by myself.

Who would break in to steal a _sweatshirt_?

Well, I got my answer the next time Lani's letter came shoved half way through the door.

* * *

_Dear Paul,_

_Sorry about the mini break in... I needed a clean sweatshirt to wear. Dad isn't the same anymore. I also took some bread you had in a cabinet. I really need you now, P. See? I'm even resorting to using your old nickname to get you to see me again. I have to go now, but i'll leave another letter tomorrow._

_The letters keep disappearing the next day, so I take it that you are getting them._

_At least that's the hope that I hold onto now a days._

_Love you forever and always,_  
_Iliana Meyers (If you come back, I'll even let you call me LiLi :) )_

* * *

WOOOW. My best friend broke into my house and stole my sweatshirt. I would say that she could have asked, but... she couldn't have. Not with the way that I have been avoiding her at all costs.

I'd love to call her LiLi, but she punched me in the face when we were ten because I had. That's where the nickname 'Lani' came in.

I do wish that I could see her, but I don't think I'm quite ready to be within 100 feet of a human (other than Emily, of course. A guy has gotta eat!)

* * *

_Dear Paul,_

_I finally got my braces off! Isn't that awesome!? It's the only thing I have going for me other than the fact that you are my best friend! Do you think that I people will like me now that I have nice teeth? I sure hope so. I really wish you would come back to school. Or come and see me. Either one works!_

_I'm writing this from my second job, yeah you heard me! I GOT A JOB! :D isn't that cool? We'd always thought that we would get our first job together, but it was getting close over here._

_I guess i'll stop asking for you to come back, it seems like whenever you want to return, you will._

_I just hope it's soon._

_love you, forever and always!_  
_LiLi_

* * *

My girl got her braces off! Good riddance to those metal death traps. Screwed up the girl's face like crazy.

Psh. She has a bunch going for her! ... Other than being my best friend... you know... that _thing_. Ya.

Damn! She got a job! Retardo... we were gonna get our first job together!

What I don't understand is why she is working. Doesn't her dad have a job. Surely she shouldn't be forced to resort to working before school is even out.

I can go to school tomorrow! *Fist pump!* That fucking rocks. I can see Lani again! She'll love Jared!

...

Thirty feet. She doesn't see me yet, she's just getting something out of her locker. I can't see her very well because of the massive crowd around her, but her hair looks nasty. Bad hair day I guess.

I had marched right into school, and began the scope for Lani.

Twenty five feet. Her clothes are old and dirty looking. She is wearing my sweatshirt, but it looks just as old as the rest of her baggy clothes.

Twenty feet. She has turned this way, but hasn't seen me yet. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I was seeing right. Her cheeks were sucken in, and hollow. Her eyes looked tired, and her entire face was caked in dirt-sweat-grimynesss. My best friend looked ragged.

Fifteen feet. Her deep brown eyes finally meet mine; and I stop. Right there in the middle of the school, because now instead of gravity holding down to Earth; my best friend was.

I turned on my heal and walked out of the school.

* * *

**:D You guys rocked with the reviews! This one was just Paul's POV, so the story hasn't quite progressed yet. Tell me how I did, and give me some stuff to work with for Paul's POV... It's tough 'cause I'm not a guy, and don't really know how to think like one! :P **


	3. Bus to LA

_Paul._

_You were at school today, sitting with Jared in the morning. Then, I saw you coming to wards me. You wouldn't meet my eyes, but when then so suddenly did; you turned around a left. I kinda ditched school after that. I had to go and work an extra shift at my job._

_Have I done something wrong? I really hope that everything is okay._

_Love you, forever and always._  
_LiLi_

* * *

You could already tell how mad she was mad by the first line. The 'dear Paul,' seemed harder now, almost curt in how she put it. I have gone back and re-read all of her past letters... I hadn't even noticed when she switched from saying 'Love' to 'Love you forever and Always'. I guess now it meant so much more since she was my imprint, but it gave me hope; just that little that I needed to believe that she hasn't given up on me yet.

And that sliver of hope that I clung to sustained me for a while. It even made me feel better about telling Jared what to inform her, so she didn't come see me for a while. I prayed it didn't come out as harsh as sounded from my mouth.

I honestly could NOT deal with an imprint at a time like this; as much as I wanted to her. I still had trouble reeling in my anger, and even though the wolf part of me wanted nothing more then to be with her every second of everyday; the human part of me said I wasn't ready. I listened to the human part of me, because that seemed like the right choice. Spend a little bit longer away from her to control my furious outbursts.

Boy, was that the retard thing to do.

Of course, I didn't think of how awful that choice was until I got her next letter.

* * *

_Paul._

_Fuck you._

_You tell Jared to tell me, "I can't see you anymore. We're just too different." Well you know what? I've been taking it easy on you. I haven't been telling you half of what has been going on. And what I have told you, I softened it up. Shit has gotten real, Paul, and you haven't done crap to help me through it._

_I wake up to dirty sheets, and a filthy body. We haven't had water for weeks now, and I don't have time or money to go to the washers. The only time I get food is from pre-planned school lunches that we paid for at the beginning at high school, and water from the fountains in front of the cafeteria. I get bullied like crazy now. Before they kept their distance because you were there; all big, burly and strong. Now they are like vultures. I get called names for my broken glasses, get made fun of because I fall asleep in class from staying up late because I have to do homework achieve even a passing grade in my classes. But the worst is the tripping._

_I pray every time someone sticks a leg out that I don't break something when I fall. How do you explain the bruises that cover your body without raising suspicions? I am to weak from hunger and lack of sleep, so I can't fight my Dad back. I'm getting dangerously skinny, so my clothes are all baggy on my thin frame._

_I'm hungry, un washed, abused, bullied, friendless and broke._

_I suppose our 'Forever Friends' bracelet means nothing to you, because you haven't been there at all._

_I'm going to seven eleven to spend my last dollar._

_Hopefully I can make it worth it._

* * *

Holy showza! Why the f-ing hell hasn't she been telling me about what has been happening?! Dammit! Why was I so absorbed with my own stupid issues to notice that my best friend's life was on a one way street to shitville?

God! Come on, Paul! Where is the nearest seven eleven?! I needed to go and find Lani, sweep her up in my arms, and tell her it was okay. Forget the car. I'm running.

I burst into the seven eleven, and went through each isle, shouting her name. Shiy shit shit! She wasn't here! What if she killed herself? I slapped myself. Don't think that, Paul. Not if you want to stay sane.

"Have you seen Ilani here? She's like, 5' 6'', has glasses, the cutest nose ever, deep brown eyes that you just want to-" Oh bejesuses. "Look, have you seen her?"

The cashier who I had just raged at chuckled and looked me up and down.

"Lil' brunette girl? Dirty skin, ratty hair? Sure. Just came in and bought a scratch off. Won big, too."

"So she was here?" Wait- she won?

"Yup. Left, oh..." She glanced at her watch. "Ten minutes ago. Said she was headin' outta here." WHAT.

"Where did she say where she was going?"

"I dunno. But she headed to the bus station, so my guess is she was literally, ya know, 'Headin' outta here'. But I gu-" I didn't wait for the female cashier to finish what she was saying, I was already out the door and sprinting at full freaking speed to the bus station.

I made it there just in time to see the bus leaving. I could have sworn that I saw my imprint's eyes through the window, watching me as she departed, but I was probably going crazy. I felt crazy.

"Fuck!" I ran my hands through my short dark hair and sat down on the bench. It was then that I noticed Billy sitting by the bus stop sign.

"Watcha doin' here, son?" He asked casually.

"My- LilLi- Uh. Did you see Ilani get on that bus?"

"Ohh. Ilani? Yeah, yeah. Just won 50 thousand. Goin' on a trip to Los Angeles. Cool, huh? Short notice to her parents though; wherever they are. Can't have been close with her lookin' like that."

"What are you saying?" Was this old fart saying that my Li Li wasn't pretty?

"Woah, down boy. Were you lookin' for her?" Billy asked, trying to calm me down.

"Yes. Where is that bus going?" I was getting desperate. My freaking imprint just got a bus to who knows where, which is who knows how far away from me.

The old man just shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I know that where she wants to end up is Los Angeles. I don't think she cares how many buses or cars it takes to get there." Holy mother of-

"But she said she is coming back, right?"

"Well, I would suppose so. She's got school and things that tie her here. She'll be back, eventually." I took comfort in that. Eventually. I would have her back, eventually. I could see her face, eventually. I could hold her hand, eventually.

How long was this 'eventually' going to take?


	4. Can we take your picture?

Sunglasses. Denim shorts. New metal rimmed glasses. A hotel room. Fresh water. Soap. Room service. Clean sheets. Life just keeps on getting better and better! I bought some clothes, took Paul's sweatshirt and the bra and underwear I had on to the washers. I'd say that I wanted to keep Paul's scent with me when I was away from him, but 1: I had a major grudge against him for abandoning me, and 2: It didn't really smell like him after I wore it a couple of times, leaving it reeking of nastiness.

As soon as I had returned the scratch off to the lady to redeem my money, (The scratch of brand I had bought it from just gave you a prepaid credit card for the money you won, which could be picked up at any bank) I got on the nearest bus I could find; which happened to be just down the street. Billy had given me some change to pay for the start of my bus fees until I made it to a bank, so I used that up until I spotted a bank and got off.

Then I bought some new clothes at the nearest American Eagle, and requested fifteen dollars change with my purchase. I took taxis, buses, and subways all the way to Los Angeles. What's in L.A. for lil' ol' small-town me? My grandmother from my mom's side. She must be at least seventy by now, but she is the only family I have left other than my Dad. I sighed in relief. That was something else about here; no abusive father's to restrict you from living your life. Yet... no best friend either. That stupid little voice in my cruel mind reminded me.

Meh. Who cares. NOT ME! Or, at least; not right now. Nope! This week is my vacation time! I can miss a little school to clear my clouded mind.

I knew that there will be hell to pay when I got back, or when my horrid 'dad' found out that I had skipped town for a little, but Billy has offered me a place to stay.

I owe everything to that awesome man. He bought me a winning scratch off ticket, and has been more of a father in ten minutes then my actual dad has been this past month.

So now, waking up in the crisp clean sheets of this nice hotel (Or nice by my run-down standards), I stretched my arms above my head, and brought my hands to run through my curly hair. Ah, nothing is get better than clean hair. Nothing.

My room service order of a Rib-eye steak with Broccoli and mashed potatoes lay with only the scare remains on the coffee table.

Gawd, life was awesome! A full stomach and a clean body was all I could ask for. I couldn't stop the smile that burst onto my face at the sudden and dramatic turn of events that had led me here. Now all I had to do was go to my grandmother's house so I could have a place to stay this week. I got in late last night, considering I didn't stop once on my bus/car trip here other than to get some fast food and use the bathroom. Over nineteen hours, and I'm freaking here!

Hopping out of bed, I slipped on some of my new jean shorts and Paul's now clean sweatshirt, I gathered some of the little shampoo bottles that were given for showering by the Hotel. With my scratch of credit card in my pant's pocket, and the little soaps in the pocket of the sweatshirt, I was off.

I used to visit my Grandma Rachel for a week every summer. This small pink house was enough room for her cat, Rufus. I got to sleep on the couch when I came over, but I didn't mind. I really liked my Grandma; she told stories of my mom and dad, and about her and her own deceased husband. She would take me to the beach and to the movies, sometimes even the occasional park.

Well, all you need to know is that my grandma Rachel was awesome, and that I was completely shocked and instantly mournful when I was told the news.

I knocked a couple of times on the door.

"Hey, Grandma! It's Ilani. Sorry it's such short notice, but-" The door swung open to reveal a young woman; maybe in her late twenties, early thirties, with bobbed bleach blond hair and sharp hazel eyes.

"Hi. I'm Lauren." She seemed nice, but she wasn't who I was looking for.

"Uhh. Hi. Is Rachel Harrison here?"

"Oh. You're looking for the old owner. I'm really sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I was informed that she passed away a couple of weeks ago. She said in her will that the house should go up for market and the remaining money would go to her daughter." Lauren bit her lip. My jaw dropped. My grandma... the last relative I had was... dead? Oh shit.

"Oh." Was all I said. "Do you know when the funeral is?"

"I'm really sorry. I heard it was yesterday." My heart broke. Tears built in my eyes and I glanced around.

"Can- can you tell where the cemetery is?"

"Sure. It's just down the road. Turn right at the light. It's a huge field; you can't miss it." Lauren's face was full of sympathy.

"Thanks." I turned on my heel and left. She had nothing else to offer me.

* * *

Lauren was right; the cemetery was impossible to miss. I quickly found my Grandma's grave and said goodbye.

Life _sucks_. Forget what I said earlier.

Now I sat at a coffee shop down the road from the cemetery, ordering an iced coffee. The brunette waitress brought it back in a nice white mug, and I sipped it. I sat at a corner booth all alone, listening to the live band play for the whole shop. Slowly, my eyes closed as I felt the comfort of Paul's sweatshirt, the cool leather of the booth seat, and the calming music strummed by the guitar and the melody that rebound off the walls of the small Coffee shop.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes before I heard their voices.

"Just ask her, Rob. The worst she can do is say no." A male's voice spoke.

"Oh fine... Excuse me, ma'am?" A different voice said.

"Mam?" Why wasn't this 'ma'am' paying them any attention? How rude! The man cleared his voice, and I opened my eyes shifting in my seat to see the mean lady who wasn't responding to these two men. The two guys, one with a stud piercing in his ear, and both with high fashion clothing on, were looking right at me.

"No! Don't move!" One cried, this one had a camera ready and now pointed at me.

"Could we please take you picture? We'll pay you as much as whatever magazine you work for does per pic, we promise. Just name it." The guy with the piercing said, attempting to convince me, and it was working. There was only one problem.

"I don't work for a magazine." I looked at them both with the 'Who the bleep are you, and what the bleep are you talking about?' look. Both of the men's jaws dropped over dramatically.

"_What_?"

"Oh em _gee_!"

"Are you serious?"

"Gurl, what are you _doing_ with your life?"

"Your totally gorge, though!"

They took turns bombarding me with their shocked remarks and exclamations.

"We could totally hook you up, then! Ohmygosh! This is _sooo_ awesome!"

"We'll put together a portfolio and _everything_! We could put as the front cover! I can see it now! 'Coffee house girl, New to the Modeling world'!"

They looked so freaking giddy that I had to smile, and it was like the puppet master moved my strings because I found myself nodding, which only made these two people that much happier.

I had no idea the fantastic pandora's box I was opening by agreeing to these two random guys.


End file.
